Understanding
by CarVie16
Summary: (Takes place during Descendants 2) What if Carlos went to see Mal before she left to return to the Isle of the Lost? What will he say to her to persuade her to stay in Auradon? Strictly a one-shot.


**I had a lot of free time on my hands and I'm still planning for my other stories, so I thought I'd write a simple one-shot. Unlike "Truth Gummy," this remains a one-shot, so I prefer to keep it that way. I don't want to flood my schedule. Still, I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated. Just don't ask me to add more chapters, because, like I just said, this is just a one-shot.**

Mal returns to her dorm after a disastrous date with Ben that ended with them fighting about her lying and keeping secrets. She had decided that enough is enough. No more paparazzi. No more pretty dresses. No more good girl Mal. No more Ben. It hurt her to wish that he wasn't a part of her life, but if having him in her life means having to pretend to be someone she isn't, then it's not worth it.

She puts on her favorite purple leather jacket, cracking a brief smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Despite the blonde hair, she was beginning to feel like herself. All that's left now is to go the place where no rules can keep her from being who wants to be. Knowing that her friends would not approve of her decision, she decided to leave a note for Evie.

All that was left now was to bring her mother, who is a lizard, home with her. She finds a small box that is just the right size for her mother. Not wanting her to suffocate in it, she grabs a pencil to poke a hole on it to let in some air. She only meant to poke one hole, but it didn't stop there. She kept poking more holes into it. She immediately realizes that she was taking her frustration out on the box. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I don't belong here," she cried.

Her attention was caught by the sound of the door opening. Her friend Carlos stood there, looking at her with shock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I saw you running back here. You looked like you were about to cry, so I thought I'd come see you," said Carlos.

Mal didn't want him to see her crying, but the tears were already raining down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it back. She turned away from her friend and closed her eyes, choosing not to hold back anymore despite the boy's presence. After closing the door behind him, Carlos rushes towards Mal and turns her face so she can look at him.

"Hey, I'm here," said Carlos.

Mal wanted to look away, but she didn't. The second her green eyes made contact with his brown ones, she felt hypnotized. He was clearly concerned for her and he just wanted to know what was wrong with her. She preferred to conceal her emotions, but the feeling of the tears on her face and the finger that belonged to Carlos touching her chin, she couldn't.

Mal lets out a harder cry as she wrapped her arms around Carlos, hugging him for comfort. She buried her face on his shoulder as he hugged her back as an act of comfort. Carlos didn't like seeing her like this. It wasn't like her. No matter what is wrong with her, he would be there for her. He's no longer that scared little boy from six months ago. He's no longer afraid to be there for his friends when they need a shoulder to cry on.

Mal was ashamed of how she was behaving in front of him, but for some reason, it felt good to let it all out. She held on to Carlos tighter, feeling safer with him. It felt strange, considering that once upon a time, she thought that the day she would hug him is the day she would wear a pink dress. Now, she could hug him without feeling ashamed of herself. Now that she was feeling calmer, she feels as if she can open up to him.

"I don't want to be here," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

Mal lifts her head and looks at him in his eyes, allowing him to see the pain in her face.

"I don't want any of this," said Mal. "The interviews. The photos. The dresses. The title. I can't take it anymore."

"And what's this got to do with you wearing your old jacket again?" asked Carlos.

Mal turns her back on Carlos, but he turns her around so she can look at him again. Mal was surprised by his boldness. A part of her missed the little boy she could scare into doing anything for her. He kept a tight grip on her shoulders. It was clear he was not letting go until she talks. Unable to hold back her words like she couldn't hold back he tears, she opens her mouth.

"I'm going home," said Mal.

"But you are home, Mal," said Carlos.

"No, I meant _home_ ," said Mal, emphasizing the H word.

Carlos was quick to realize what she meant by _home_. It only brought more shock to him. Why would she want to go back _home_? He then remembers everything she's said to him so far. Even if those words were her answer, he still didn't understand.

"But why?" He asked.

"All of this..." Mal lifts her blonde locks to clarify. "It's turning me into someone I'm not. I'm not a prissy pink princess. I'm a bad girl. I've always been."

"Maybe, but that's not completely true," said Carlos.

"No, it _is_ completely true," said Mal, gently brushing Carlos' hands from her shoulders. "Back home, I can be who I am. I can run wild and be free..."

"But the Isle is a prison," Carlos interrupted.

"Maybe, but Auradon is an even worse prison," said Mal. "They expect you to change into someone you don't want to be. How can I live with all the pressures of being perfect?"

"But what about Ben?" Carlos asked.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEN!" Mal yelled suddenly, shoving Carlos on the chest.

Carlos paused in shock. How could Mal say something like this with so much emotion? It would seem that she's more fed up with her new life than he thought. Mal, meanwhile, couldn't believe what she just said out loud. To say it out loud like that, could she really mean it? Had she just told her friend that she didn't care about Ben's feelings regarding her choice? What made her say it in such a vicious way?

Once again, the tears fought to escape her eyes and she didn't fight back. She turned her back on Carlos and buried her face in her hand, not wanting him to see how worse she felt now. She was so consumed by her emotions that she can't find another way to deal with them besides release all of them with her tears.

Carlos didn't know what to do now. He supposed he could give her a hug, but considering that she is still down in the dumps despite their hug earlier, he thought it wasn't the best move right now. He slowly walks towards her and puts both hands on her shoulders again. His hands moves up and down her leather-clad shoulders in a gentle manner, as if he was giving her a relaxing massage. Mal wouldn't turn around.

Carlos decided to do something bolder and lifts Mal, carrying her bridal style. Mal was totally surprised by this action. Carlos carried her to her bed, only for the daughter of Maleficent to start fighting. This results in Carlos falling back on the bed and Mal crashing on top of him. He kept his arms wrapped around her as she tried to free herself.

Mal stopped when Carlos rolled over and pinned her to her own bed. He was no the one on top of her. Their faces are inches away from each other and they couldn't blink just staring at each other's eyes. Mal started breathing unusually, while Carlos licked his lips nervously. He didn't know if Mal would curse him for this or appreciate his attempt at comforting her. Personally, he had a feeling the former was going to be the result.

"You're strong," said Mal, seemingly impressed.

"Being a member of the Tourney team and the R.O.A.R. team means I have to build some muscle," said Carlos.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mal asked.

"I can't let you go," said Carlos.

"You have to let me go," said Mal. "You're my friend. I know that you wouldn't be supportive of this, but can't you at least take a moment to understand why I have to do this?"

"I took a five-second moment eariler, and I think you're right," said Carlos.

Mal stared at Carlos, mouth agape. She didn't expect him to say those words. Did he really mean it, or was he just trying to talk her into staying?"

"This isn't who you are," said Carlos. "I know who you are, Mal. What you're trying to be for the kingdom, for Ben is not the person you are. Believe me, I wanted to say something, but then I saw how dead serious you are on trying to change and... I thought you would be happy."

"You really meant all that?" Mal asked.

"Evie and Jay can overlook it, but I can't," said Carlos. "That ruthless, vicious girl I knew from the Isle is the exact person I'm looking at right now. Blonde hair and a pink dress won't change that. Ever. Honestly, I couldn't see through your pain because you looked content with your life, but now I realize that I made a mistake being as ignorant as Evie and Jay."

"You really think I'm ruthless and vicious?" Mal asked.

"You're not gonna curse me for saying that, are you?" Carlos replied.

Mal replied with a genuine smile. It made Carlos smile as well, if nervously.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know what was going through my head when I tried this."

Carlos gets off Mal and was about to walk out the door, until Mal grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed. Carlos found himself lying down on the bed next to Mal, looking at her green eyes and half-smile. Mal scoots closer and rests her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Carlos wanted to escape, but seeing how calm Mal was prevented him from trying. He did what he feels is right and puts an arm around her, embracing her. Mal gladly accepts it.

They stayed in this position for half an hour. Mal nearly fell asleep, but remained awake all because she remembers who she is with. She holds his hand tighter and lets his presence quell her emotional struggle. Carlos felt weird by the position he was in, but he couldn't let go of Mal if she didn't want him to.

"I have to go," said Mal.

Mal gets off Carlos and sits up. Carlos sits next to her, putting an arm around her.

"You can't stop me," said Mal.

"I won't," said Carlos. "I understand now. I can't tell you what you want. You have to figure that out on your own. Just be safe, please, for me."

"I was once the most feared VK on the Isle. I'll be more than safe," Mal assured him.

"You know, once Evie and Jay find out, they'll come after you and try to bring you home. I know I would do the same," said Carlos.

"Let them try," said Mal. "Before I go, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" asked Carlos.

"Don't tell anyone about this," said Mal, sounding like her usual self.

"My lips are sealed," said Carlos, pretending to zip his lips.

Carlos gets up and was about to leave the room, until he felt a hand grab his wrist. Mal pulls him closer and looks at him closely. She leans in and plants a kiss on his cheek, although Carlos could have sworn that he felt part of her lips touch his.

"Thank you for coming," said Mal. "I hate crying."

"I hate seeing you cry," said Carlos. "Take care."

Carlos slowly lets go of Mal's hand as he walks out her dorm, closing the door behind him.

Mal touches her lips, thinking about what she just did earlier. She just wanted to give him a little peck on the cheek, but she swore she felt part of her lips touch his. Did she want to kiss him, or was it an accident?

Brushing these thoughts aside, Mal focuses on preparing for her journey back to the Isle of the Lost. She takes her mother out of her cage and places her in the little box. It was time for a little reversal. Mal will rule the Isle this time and her mother will be the one looking up at her, literally.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," she said, eager to leave.

 **I know I went too far with the cuddling, but the T rating was me NOT just being paranoid but also aware. I hope this was worth reading. While it may be a "I got bored so I wrote this" kind of story, I wanted to make sure this was well-detailed and conveyed plenty of emotion.**

 **Oh, and one more thing:**

 **Darn you, _Ways to be Wicked_ music video for making me write this! I am happy and angry for what you made me do.**


End file.
